DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from the application) This five-year training program proposes to provide educational and research opportunities to new investigators who have shown a commitment to analytic research on HIV infection and AIDS. The program will be based in the Department of Biostatistics of the Rollins School of Public Health (RSPH) of Emory University. The focus will be on statistical and epidemiological aspects of the design, conduct and analysis of interventions, including vaccines, natural history, and transmission studies of HIV. Research opportunities are available in the Department of Biostatistics and in collaboration with the Division of HIV/AIDS Prevention of the Centers For Disease Control and Prevention (CDC). Six faculty of the Department of Biostatistics and two Adjunct faculty from the Division of HIV/AIDS Prevention of the CDC form the faculty of the training program. They are all actively engaged in research. Interaction with the CDC particularly enables training in the use of surveillance data. Two postdoctoral trainees will be recruited on average every two years. The postdoctoral trainees will likely have a Ph.D. in Statistics or Biostatistics. Efforts will be made to recruit individuals of under-represented minorities and women. Predoctoral trainees will be expected to be on the training grant on average two years. Plans are to have two predoctoral, and two postdoctoral trainees for each of the five years of the grant.